Summer Night's Dream
by vicky sugar
Summary: RobertoSam It's hot summer night at the Institute and certain things... happen. One-shot, nice and simple slash.


Sorry, I DO NOT own X-Men: Evolution, but those who do own it are truly lucky people.

And just a fair warning: this is SLASH! You don't like - you don't read, simple. (Reviews appreciated)

**Summer Night's Dream**

Sam lay awake in his bed, listening to the quiet breathing of his roommate Roberto. He wondered how the boy could sleep on such hot night, while Sam's sheets were soaked even with the window open and him wearing as little as little as he dared (pair of boxers). Roberto being asleep helped a lot. That was because Sam liked him.

In a sense _crush-like_ liked him. Nobody at the Institute knew Sam was gay, maybe except for the telepaths, and Sam wasn't so fond of spreading this information. And if Roberto saw him now, tripping over his own tongue and blushing like madman, he would certainly put two and two together.

The blond boy sighed irritated and get up from the bed. He walked to the opened balcony window. The stone floor was warm but not boiling hot as it was during the day. Sam looked at the full moon and bright stars. Far away he could see a pair cuddling. Kitty and Lance most probably. The boy still wondered how the rock-tumbler could sneak past the defensive systems of the mansions. Somewhere behind him, Roberto stirred in his sleep.

"Quite a night, huh?"

Sam almost cannonballed out of his skin, hearing Brazilian accent in his left ear. When he calmed down a bit, he realised that Roberto was standing very close behind him. Too close for his comfort.

Roberto saw Sam's cheeks redden, his head lowered. He smiled to himself, placing one hand on the small of the blonde's back, while brushing few stands of hair behind Sam's ear with the other one. Sam blushed even more.

"Why are you doing this?"

What the Kentucky boy didn't know about, was the conversation Roberto had with Jean. Somehow they started talking about the new recruits and Jean tripped on one of the sentences. He didn't remember it exactly, but it was a clear indicator that Sam had some feeling towards him.

"It's just a little experiment," Roberto's lips trailed tense muscles of the other boy's neck. Sam tilted his head back, resting it against Roberto's shoulder. He noticed that both of them were in boxers, their bodies hot and sweaty. Sam moaned as the older boy's lips sucked on the sensitive skin. He turned around, his mouth finding lips of the sun-powered mutant he wanted for so long. Roberto's tongue slid past Sam's lips, exploring the cavern of his mouth. His hands caressed Sam's body, stopping once in a while on the most sensitive spots.

They pulled away, gasping for air. In the faint moonlight Roberto's eyes glistened mischievously as he gently pushed the other boy towards his bed. The spring creaked lightly as Roberto lay on top of the blond boy.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to him while sucking on his earlobe. He let his hands move south, discarding their clothes in a matter of seconds. Sam gasped and buckled his hips, leaning into his lover's touch, as Roberto's hand brought him the most wanted climax. This was heaven.

But that was not all. Olive-skinned boy traced few butterfly kisses on Sam's chest and stomach, closing his lips around his manhood. Satisfied grin spread over his face as the boy tossed under him, moaning his name over and over again, until another wave of heat and pleasure run along his spine.

Now Roberto pulled up and kissed Sam passionately. Feeling his own taste was... interesting. And quite arousing...

"Come on, I need you,"

Roberto almost didn't hear him, his voice was so quiet. But the legs wrapping around his waist were enough of the clue. He didn't need more encouragement. He plunged himself into Sam, feeling muscles tightening around him. He moved inside him, slowly at first, letting his lover accommodate to the new sensation, than quickening the pace.

Sam let out a scream as he came again. Just by watching him, Roberto fell over the edge.

They lay, panting, in sweaty sheets, Brazilian whispering into Sam's ear:

"I love you."

------------------------------------------------------

Roberto woke up, his breathing heavy. He looked over at Sam who was smiling gently in his sleep. The leftovers of the dream rattled in his head. He sighed and whispered to Sam:

"If only you knew..."

Sam only smiled wider, lost in his own dream...

------------------------------------------------------

Roberto's lips trailed tense muscles of the other boy's neck. Sam tilted his head back, resting it against Roberto's shoulder...

* * *

Here. You like it? Drop me a line then. If not, write what was wrong, I'll fix it.


End file.
